John's Misadventures In Paradox Space
by berryofmine
Summary: After John touched the strange intangible treasure, he started zapping through dimensions. Throughout his travels, he comes across the Grand Highblood in his grand hall. Warnings: tentabulge, size difference, cumflation.


I've been popping in out of worlds for nearly weeks now. I've seen Dave and Rose and Karkat a few times, plenty of trolls I don't know, and a fair share of ghosts too. And of course the person I've run into most is Jade. Every now and then she appears, hunting me down even now I guess. Once I got to see her in the past though, back when she was normal. Just her running around with her dog. But it only lasted a moment and I was gone again.

Most of the time it's like that, only a glimpse of whatever the hell's happening. The longest I've spent in any one place was in Skaia, on the battlefield. It must have lasted about eight hours or so, but it was hard to tell. So much was happening at once. I arrived right in the middle of a battle between the white and black pieces, no humans or trolls in sight. I guess I could have helped the white pieces win. You know, do the windy thing or whatever and change the odds. But I didn't whose game it was or anything. And I haven't messed around with space or time that much yet, I think. Messing with that chess game could have been disastrous. It's supposed to be like an eternal stalemate, right?

So instead I spent the entire eight hours ducking and hiding, avoiding enemy fire. Some of it was easy to avoid, heck you could say it was a breeze to avoid, hah. Ugh but still, it was exhausting. There was no way out of it all until I finally disappeared again. Then back into the cycle I went, hardly in any one place for more than five minutes at a time.

And that's why I didn't expect to be here very long either. I appeared next to a pillar in a big hall with the ceiling yards above my head. Moonlight filtered in through tall, thin windows, and the only other lighting was from some torches on the walls. The candlelight reflected in many colors off of the walls and I could see there was some kind of rainbow paint splashed on them.

Staying behind the pillar, I peaked around to the front of the hall. Under a big stained glass window, there was some really big guy sitting on a throne. He was definitely a troll, cause he had those long horns. But I couldn't see if he was a ghost or not. His whole face was covered by a shadow. It kinda looked like he had some weird makeup on, but I couldn't really tell. I was focused a little more on what he was doing than on what he was wearing.

In front of his lap, he had his two huge hands wrapped around some smaller troll. He was slamming the little troll's body repetitively into his crotch. The little troll's moans echoed in the hall. The big one leaned back, lifted the little on into the air, and slammed him violently up and down. From this angle I could see that the little troll didn't have a normal dick. At least, not a human one. It had a brownish tentacle instead, not too much bigger than a normal dick. I couldn't see the big guy's thing, which I assumed was also a tentacle, since it was so far up the other guy's ass. All I could see was a thick purple liquid gushing out with every thrust.

Well I was definitely aroused. My cock hardened and I slid my hands down my pants to jerk it. I could disappear at any moment, and I wouldn't want to show up with a boner in front of young Jade or almost anyone really. Showing up with my hands down my pants wasn't much better, but I had to do something to take care of it. My knees started to go weak, so I leaned against the pillar and bit my lip, ready to be done with this place.

And that's when I got caught.

"Grand Highblood, an intruder!"

I was lifted into the air by my arms, which pulled my hands out of my pants before I could finish myself off. I looked to either side of me at the tall, armored trolls that must have been guards. I hadn't seen them coming from behind me, too focused on the scene in front of me. And now I was getting an up close and personal look.

The big troll, the Grand Highblood, put down the troll he had been using like a fleshlight. His tentacle or whatever he had was still inside, it just wasn't being pumped while a prisoner was being brought forward.

"He seemed to be enjoying the show," one of the troll guards said as we approached. From here I could tell I was mistaken. That little troll fleshlight wasn't so little. He was definitely taller than me, about the same size as the guards. But all of us looked small in front of him: The Grand Highblood. Even sitting down he absolutely towered above me.

He laughed at the guard's remark. At least I think it was a laugh. It was way deeper than any laugh I've ever heard, and it had a guttering sound like a groan mixed in. I think I felt the floor shaking under me as he laughed.

The Highblood grunted and nodded his head, which I still couldn't make out well. Even though he hadn't actually said anything, I guess the guards knew what he meant because they pulled my arms tight behind my back. They wrapped a chain around my wrists and brought it up around my neck like a collar. The guards pushed me forward so I was closer to the Highblood's knees.

The Highblood picked up his troll boy and pulled him into the air. And now I knew for a fact the Highblood had a tentacle for a dick. A huge purple one, longer than my arm and a lot thicker, plumper, juicier. I watched it slither out of the other troll's body, slowly and gushing out more of the purple juice.

Now I need to be clear about something. My windy powers were and still are pretty awesome. That chain wrapped around my arms and neck? I could free myself from that at any time. And at any moment I could randomly disappear from this entire dimension. But I didn't want to. If things got too hot for me to handle, I was ready to breeze on out of there. But I stood in front of a massive monstrous tentacle that I had a pretty strong feeling was about to be shoved right up my rear. Who knew if I'd ever get to do something like this ever again? I almost came just from thinking about this, there was no way I'd purposefully pass it up.

The Highblood tossed his toy aside, the troll flying a couple feet before hitting the hard tile floor with a thud. So there was the tenta-dick fully exposed right in front of me. It didn't just fall limp to floor or stand straight up erect. It moved on its own, bobbing in front of me like a snake being charmed. Its underside was dotted with bumps and grooves, suction cups maybe? And its tip parted like an open mouth, puckering and kissing the air around my face.

And man did that thing have a mind of its own. The Highblood barely even moved, letting his tentacle do all the work. It caressed my hair and dragged itself down to my belly button, where it curled around my shirt and pulled it up. It lifted my shirt over my head, catching my glasses and settling on my shoulders (unable to get further thanks to the chain).

The tentacle then went back down, brushing by my nipples. It hooked around my pants, looping in and grabbing my underwear too. It slowly pulled them down, and I wriggled my knees to help it. It dropped them around my ankles and made its way back up my leg. It caressed my inner thigh and stopped when my balls just barely rested on it. Its tip came up and swayed, batting my boner to and fro. The Highblood laughed again, I guess at how tiny I was in comparison to him.

His tentacle's puckered tip opened up around the head of my dick. It tugged on my foreskin and swallowed up more and more of my shaft in lurches. It quickly had my whole dick inside of it, pumping with its moist innards. The tentacle tugged with such force that it pulled my entire body closer and closer to the Highblood. I was so weak in the knees I could barely stand. My legs buckled but I couldn't fall. The tentacle had my dick in its grip and kept me supported like a puppet on a string.

I came almost immediately, ejaculating into the purple tentacle. After I did, it let me go and I dropped to my knees. The Highblood's tentacle retracted away, only to then expand and spit cum in my face. It was my own cum mixed with more of the thick purple liquid. It hit my cheek like a slap. It drizzled over my nose and into my bangs and some of it seeped down to my lips. I licked it up and oh god that taste. I wished I could have more and more of it. I opened my mouth wide and lapped at the air with my tongue, begging for more. The Highblood obliged.

The tip of his tentacle slid around my face and through my hair, picking up the purple residue. It then reached down to my mouth, suction cups pulling on my lips, and deposited the delicious liquid inside. The tip was soon in after, flickering in my mouth and poking at my inner cheeks. It pushed the juices across my tongue and towards my throat, forcing me to swallow. I gagged on the tentacle as it followed the juices down. Its body squirmed and bunched up in my mouth. I choked and choked, spitting purple juices out of my nose. My mouth was open as wide as possible, my jaw aching and stretching more than ever before. The tentacle rolled and writhed, filling my mouth and throat up completely. It forced itself against my teeth, which must have been scraping it like crazy. But the Highblood didn't care. He let out a guttural purr as he poured juices into me. The purple cum oozed from the suction cups and bathed my tongue in its sweet tastes. It overflowed in my mouth, pushing some down my throat and some out onto my chin. The juice that drizzled out of my nostrils just seeped back onto my lips and into my mouth.

Then suddenly I saw the Highblood's massive hand reaching for me. He shoved my chest and I fell backwards, throwing up the gunk and heaving for air as his tentacle was drawn out of me. While I was still catching my breath, he squeezed his tentacle and showered me with his cum. After, he bent over slightly and picked me up by my feet. My shoes were still on and my pants still around my ankles. I hung upside down for only a moment before he lightly tossed me into the air and caught me right side up. All of this in just one hand by the way. God his hands were huge, his pinky finger alone was way bigger than my dick.

He held me with my stomach in his palm, my back to him. He laughed another earth shattering chuckle when he saw me like this. His finger rubbed between my cheeks, measuring up my tiny asshole. I moaned as he caressed it. I wished he'd try to just shove it in. But he did something unexpected instead.

The Highblood lifted me up to his head with my back still facing him and me unable to see his features. And he drew me up over his horn, then slid it up against my back. It went up between my shoulder blades and my chained up arms. He then dropped me there, hanging on to his horn. My feet dangled over his belly button, my butt resting on his chin. With one hand, he held me up and away slightly some my ass was closer to his lips. With his other hand, he took swiped a single finger across my chest, wiping up the semen he had doused me with, and brought it around to the backside. There, he pushed it into my ass with his long, thin tongue.

I sat on his lower lip, rested my feet on his chest, and pushed my ass into his mouth to help his tongue stretch me out. I could just make out a grin peaking up from the corners of his lips. He brought his hands down and let me do the work. He squeezed and pumped his tentacle down below. Above, I pushed my hips up and down, riding his tongue. It was so far up inside me I thought I could feel it in my stomach.

"Ugh, Grand Highblood," I moaned, "more, more! I need more!"

He laughed at me once again. But this time, I was partially in his mouth and riding his tongue. The laughter vibrated through my entire body. It sent shivers up my spine. And I came. Ejaculating, I lost the strength to control my legs. I hung limp on his lips. As I stopped pushing, he stopped jerking. He brought his hand back up and clutched it around my chest once more. He picked me up off of his horn and held me face down so he could examine my ass once again. This time he did prod his finger inside. He pushed around at the wet mess inside me and I continued to moan. He seemed pleased.

The Highblood transferred me from one hand to the other, lifting my knees up with his fingers so I was basically held in the fetal position. My ass hung over his tentacle. But it didn't dance like a snake anymore. I had imagined it sniffing at my ass and sliding up inside. But I realized it couldn't be easy to slam that gelatinous monster into someone the way the Highblood was when I first appeared here. I wondered how he'd managed it. And I was about to find out.

The tentacle retracted a little. It then coiled around itself with the suction cups in the center. It looked like a unicorn horn, the cups binding it in place, nice and stiff and unable to move with the same dexterity as earlier. It was straight up, pointing directly at my behind. And then very suddenly, it was impaling me.

It came with great speed and without warning. The Highblood's hand slammed me down and I took in at least six inches of coiled tentacle. I cried out in alarm. He brought me up and down again and again until I had taken in almost a foot. He would pull my body out completely each time, then shove as much as his dick back in as he could. Eventually I couldn't go any further down than a foot or so. That was fine with me- that was plenty of Highblood for my insides. Plenty of juices filling me up. But it wasn't enough for him. He added his other hand to the mix, holding me tight in both of his massive maws. He doubled his efforts, able to push down twice as hard.

I cried out even louder before coughing and throwing up. His coiled tenta-dick was definitely breaking into my stomach by now. When I looked down I could see the lump in my torso. My knees were still pressed up against my chest and it nestled between them. God, about a foot and a half or so of Highblood girth was ramming into me. Based on what I saw earlier, my ass must have stretched to at least four to five inches in diameter to fit that monster. My stomach grew fat from the juices that just kept pouring in. Between my moans and cries I kept coughing some of it up. I loved its sweet taste creeping up my throat and rolling off my tongue.

I felt a familiar twitch in me, then-

ZAP

I landed in a shallow stream with a splash and thud. The Highblood was nowhere to be found, my chest suddenly void of his tentacle. I was still full with his juices, but a lot of it seeped out of me and was washing away by the water.

The luscious darkness of the hall was replaced by nearly blinding light. Eventually I recognized it as Rose's planet, the one with all the rainbows and shit. I sat in the pool and let the waters ease the pain in my rear. I didn't bother breaking free of the chain or pulling up my pants. Not yet. I was exhausted. I lied back down and tried to sleep as the water flowed around me.

ZAP


End file.
